The James Potter Dilemma
by hpsecrets63
Summary: James has always loved Lily, but Lily has always hated James. Can he change her mind? Starts in fourth year. My own take on the classic Lily/James love story. Please read and review!


**A/N: All recognizable characters and plot belongs to J.K. Rowling, of course. Well this is my first fanfic in a really long time, so I hope it's okay. Enjoy!**

"Bye Mum! Bye Daddy! See you at Christmas! Yes Mum, I'll write you. No Mum, not every day. Yes Mum, I promise to eat enough. Mum, you can't keep up with the train. Bye! Love you!" Lily Evans was leaning out the window of the Hogwarts Express, waving to her parents.

"Lily Evans, how many times have I told you not to lean out of a moving vehicle?" A familiar voice came from behind her.

"Alice! Kate! Angela!" Lily screamed rushing to hug her best friends.

Alice Prewett was short with a round, kind face. She had brown hair that reached to her shoulders. Angela Smith was a tall black girl with long brown hair that she wore in a long braid. Kate Summers was almost as tall as Angela and had pin straight blonde hair that reached to the middle of her back, and big brown eyes. Then there was Lily, who was the shortest of the four. Her red hair curled gently past her shoulders, and she had vivid green eyes that popped against her milky skin.

"Still a midget I see, Evans?" Kate said, patting the top of Lily's head.

"There is nothing wrong with being short!" Lily said, stamping her foot in a rather childish way.

"There is when you're fourteen and still five foot one," Angela said, resting her elbow on the petite red head's head. "I mean, even Alice is taller than you!"

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Alice said indignantly.

Angela was saved the trouble of answering when the compartment door slid open. "Hello ladies. Good holiday?" Sirius Black strutted into the compartment, followed by James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

"Ugh, Sirius, did you have to bring Potter?" Lily groaned upon seeing James enter.

"Still trying to control your mad feelings of love for me, Lilykins?" James said, running a hand through his hair.

"All right children, lets stop the cat fight before it starts. Lily, this side of the compartment. James, that side," Kate said, directing them to separate seats.

"Now that that's over, can I get a hello hug from you ladies?" Sirius said, winking at the four girls. Lily rolled her eyes, but she was the first to give Sirius a hug, and then she moved on to greet Remus.

"Remus, I missed you so much," she squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After hugging Sirius and Remus, all the girls (except for Lily) went over to hug James.

"Come on Evans, just one hug? We all know you want to," James said, holding his arms out to Lily, who just rolled her eyes.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

"Oh yes, I'll take two, no three, actually better make it four, of everything." Sirius said, reaching into his pocket and dropping a fair amount of money into the lunch trolley's money bin.

"Black, do you ever stop eating?" Angela said, turning up her nose in disgust. Sirius mumbled what was obviously supposed to be a retort, but as his mouth was currently full of chocolate frog, it was indistinct.

"Oh good one Sirius, really witty," Lily rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

"Did everyone have a good summer?" Kate said, speaking up for the first time in an hour. She had been staring blankly out the window, and was oblivious to the growing tension between Angela and Sirius.

"Oh mine was lovely, Mum and Dad took me and Petunia to the beach and I learned how to surf. Well, I tried to learn. I did stand up once or twice, though," Lily said loudly, trying to ward off the fight she could see coming between Angela and Sirius.

Everyone except for Kate was staring blankly at Lily.

"What?" Lily asked, looking around at her friends.

"Lily, none of them are muggle-born, they don't know what surfing is," Kate said. Lily was always forgetting that she and Kate were the only two who had been raised in a muggle family. She didn't notice any difference between herself and her other friends, except in instances like this.

"Well surfing is something that muggles like to do. They bring a board out into the water and paddle out. When a wave comes, you stand up on the board and ride it."

"That is the most bloody ridiculous thing I have ever heard. I'd much prefer flying," James said, rolling his eyes at the idea.

"Oh shut up you arrogant git." Lily snarled, glaring at James. "Now all you boys need to leave so we can put our school robes on. We're almost at Hogwarts. Out!"

"Ah it is good to be back! Fourth year here we come!" Angela sighed as she stretched out on her four poster up in the dormitory. The girls had just gotten back from the feast, and were contentedly settling into the room they shared.

"I really missed this place. I'm so glad-"Alice started, but was interrupted by a loud shout and the sound of someone hitting the floor.

"Looks like Sirius is already attempting to get into the girls dormitory, _again_." Lily said exasperatedly. Every year Sirius tried to get up the stairs to where the girls slept, and every year he only made it about a quarter of the way up before the stairs turned to a slide and he fell back down. "I suppose we should go check on him,"

Lily stepped out the door and slid smoothly down the slide that had been a flight of stairs only moments ago. Angela, Kate, and Alice followed soon after.

"How many times does it take for you to figure this out Black? You step on the stairs to the girl's dormitory; you slide off and get embarrassed?" Angela said, laughing at the sight of Sirius Black sprawled on the floor of the common room.

"Shut your mouth Smith." Sirius growled as he struggled to get up.

"Because I'm oh so scared of the big bad Sirius Black!" Angela sneered.

"That is it! I am so sick of you two fighting constantly. It is the first day of term and already you two are at each other's throats. We all know you had a bad break up last year, but put your damn differences aside so we don't have to hear it! For the love of God, even Lily and James aren't this awful to each other! You two were thirteen when you dated, did you honestly expect it to last?" Alice bellowed. Everyone, including Alice herself, looked completely shocked. Alice was usually the one who sat complacently by while fights blew themselves out, then arrived when it was over to smooth things over.

"Alice Prewett, who knew you had so much anger? Seems like Evans's temper is rubbing off on you," James said with a cocky grin.

"Come on girls, let's leave the boys to the prank I have no doubt they're planning," Lily waved to Remus and shot James a nasty look before leading her friends back up the stairs.

As soon as they were through the door, Kate started speaking. "Lily, I think it's time we discussed the James Potter dilemma."

Lily burst out laughing at the seriousness of her friend's expression. "And what, pray tell, is the 'James Potter dilemma'" Lily asked, fighting back another laugh.

"The fact that the boy is obviously madly in love with you, and you're crushing his heart bit by bit!" Kate exclaimed, clearly upset that her friend didn't understand.

"Yeah Lils, the boy is head over heels," Angela said, and Alice nodded her agreement.

"Please, Potter likes tormenting me. He has no feelings for me whatsoever," Lily rolled her eyes as she climbed into her four poster. "And now I'm going to sleep. Good night girls!"

**A/N: Okay that obviously wasn't the best. I'm not too good at beginnings. Please don't lose faith! Review, and I promise I'll try to make it better. Much love!**


End file.
